Sparks Fly
by KittyZingeredbyJax
Summary: What if, when Andrew caught the Timeless book, Gabriella never noticed the title? Here's a glimpse and what could have happened. O/S. Canon. Rated M for nothing but lemons.


This little one-shot is dedicated to our lovely **Lolafalana**. It was written by me (**KittyZingeredbyJax**) & **LisaCAptainOfTeamJoseph**. A special thanks to our beta **EToMyB**. Without further interruptions, we give you our version of what would have happened!

* * *

With great gentleness, he secured my face in his palms. I stopped breathing then. My heart thumped against my chest. He hesitated, but I continued my gaze into his sapphire eyes. He wiped the wetness away from my cheeks and then moved in closer to me. So many emotions raged through me at once: desire, passion, and ecstasy. He was only an inch away from my face. I closed my eyes and felt electricity flowing between us. Every second that passed, a new emotion would flit through my body, sending shivers of pleasure through my veins. I trembled under his touch.

Finally, the very tips of his lips brushed lightly against mine. He pressed against me more earnestly until our lips moved with each other. And for the first time in my life, I could actually hear his heart hammering in his chest, along with mine. This kiss was more passionate than before; it had more meaning. There were deeper emotions—stronger desires. My skin warmed under his eager grip. I embraced him back just as fiercely. He knotted his hands in my hair and pulled me closer to him. We were both breathing heavily now. I parted my lips as he deepened the kiss.

The fireworks one would look for during a kiss were nothing in comparison to the bright explosions of euphoria I felt. Suddenly, my desire ignited, and I was immediately aware of the blood that had rushed to my cheeks. There was a peculiar sensation in my midriff. My fingers found their way to his hair and I pulled him even closer to me. I didn't think that was possible.

Andrew must have felt the change in my body because his lips quickly found their way down my neck as he kissed wildly around my throat. It was in need now. His heart pounded passionately against mine as we clung to each other.

We were approaching a precarious level. He continued to push my restraint to the limits. Normally I would have pulled away, demanded a breather. But I didn't. We fit together so perfectly, like puzzle pieces. And as cheesy as it sounded, it was true. He was my angel and I was his. In that second, all I could think about was how I had to have him—_all_ of him. And I knew in that moment that we were destined to be together—there was no other explanation for these feelings.

My arms encircled his neck as I lifted myself up and wrapped my legs around his waist. All of my exercise in self-control was slowly losing ground, but it just felt right. He pulled away slightly and stared at me with a look of hunger in his eyes. He searched my gaze for several seconds as his chest rose and fell rapidly with each of his breaths. "Are you all right, Ella?" he breathed with a look of pure adoration on his face.

I nodded. My heart leapt at my name coming from his mouth. Though I had been called Ella in the past, it had never seemed right, but on his tongue, in his rich accent, it was perfect. _He _was perfect.

"We won't go farther," he barely whispered. His face was so close to mine and I was ravenous. I had to have him.

"Of course not," I said breathlessly and brought his lips firmly to mine. And though his kisses were the best things I had ever tasted, I felt like I needed more. I deliberated kissing him fully, deeply, but then knew what the consequences of such an indulgence would be. I'd lose control; I knew I would. And I didn't want that to happen here, amidst the dusty shelves in the library.

I broke away from his mouth and kissed the line of his jaw up to his ear and then down his neck. A low growl rumbled in his chest and he pushed me up against the bookshelf. A book toppled down and Andrew reached out and caught it then tossed it to the ground.

Knowing I had his full attention, I slowly released my legs from around his waist and let my body deliberately slide down his, making sure to put pressure on his straining erection. I smiled into his chest, thrilled that he was as turned on as I was. Had I just agreed that we wouldn't go any further? Well, rules were made to be broken. Andrew had missed hundreds of years of life—of passion—and I suddenly decided it was my job to induct him into the world of Illuminator Electric Fornication.

Filled with a confidence that was foreign to me, I grabbed the hem of Andrew's shirt and let my hands move from side to side, teasing him, testing his limits—would he let me take it to the next level? He didn't stop me; in fact, his arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Secretly thrilled, I let my hands wander and explore his stomach—his warm, hard, ripped stomach. I nearly melted to the ground as my hormones took over, completely leaving behind that sense of caution I'd always felt when I was with a man. This was different; it was right, perfect, written in the stars. It wouldn't surprise me if Zola had prophesized this event, that's how right it felt.

I let my hand creep up his stomach, enjoying the low murmur of sparks that resulted from our contact and making sure to touch and memorize every centimeter of him as I traveled towards his chest. I noticed his chest rising and falling more quickly and when I reached his nipples his breath caught, causing his body to tense for just a fraction of a second before he groaned and lowered his head so he was looking me directly in the eye. "Ella . . . are you sure? I thought . . . "

I silenced him by putting my fingers over his lips and just shook my head, my message clear: don't ruin this moment. He nodded and allowed me to continue exploring his chest, his neck, and his strong and broad shoulders. Carefully, thoughtfully, I allowed my lips to make gentle contact with his skin, eventually allowing them to move slowly, back and forth over his left nipple. "Ella," he said breathlessly, "if we're going to do this, I want to do it properly; I want to treat you like a lady. I want to . . ."

"No, Andrew, I want to do this now . . . here . . . right now."

"God, Ella, are you sure? Here? In this dusty library?" He looked me in the eye, making sure I wasn't just trying to give him what I thought he wanted.

"I'm sure," I barely choked out.

"Ella . . . "

Those were the last coherent words that passed through Andrew's lips for some time.

Quickly, but gently, Andrew lifted me up and pressed my back against the bookshelf. My heart gave an audible thump as I tried to contain the electricity that threatened to literally explode from my body. I must have failed at containing the current because Andrew made a noise—an indescribable, erotic noise that nearly had me moaning in excitement. The feelings that passed between us were completely out of this world. My electricity would probably kill a human, but with Andrew—my angel—it enhanced every touch; every caress was beyond my wildest imagination. Thank God I never had sex with another man because just the foreplay alone with Andrew was enough to put any other sexual experience with another human to complete shame.

Andrew deftly removed my robe, tossing it to the ground as he did the book, and let his mouth travel delicately across my bra; his warm breath shot passion and raw sexual need throughout my nerves. I allowed my head to fall back and rest against the books as Andrew slowly dipped his tongue underneath my bra. My world froze, stood perfectly still, and I allowed myself to marvel in the feel of his warm tongue as it made contact with my nipple. A guttural noise came from Andrew's chest as he pushed his body harder against mine and increased the pressure that his tongue was making against me. I felt Andrew's hands slide gently up my back, reaching for the clasp on my bra. As it released, Andrew brought his hands around my body, to my breasts and carefully cupped my right one while his tongue drew teasing circles around my nipple. "Andrew . . . ," I barely croaked out, but I had no words to say. Nothing could express how I felt as Andrew worshiped my body.

I wanted to be closer to him; needed to be was more like it. I needed to feel him on my skin. I tugged at the hem of his shirt. We separated just long enough for me to pull his shirt up, over his head, and throw it behind him. The feel of his naked flesh on mine caused a surge of electricity that crackled everywhere our skin touched, threatening to escape our contact. _Over my dead body._ I reached deeply into the pulsating ball of electricity within me and willed it to stay within our two bodies. I wouldn't allow one miniscule volt escape; the sensation it brought was the most erotic feeling ever. I tightened my legs around his back to pull him closer still. I fisted my hands in his hair and pulled him to me. Our mouths crashed together and his tongue caressed mine. We felt as one. He moaned into my mouth which made me fist his hair tighter in turn. With the bookshelf and his body supporting me, his hands had free reign to explore the rest of my body. I was all for it. With one last—and hopefully not least—small squeeze to my breast he moved his hands down my sides ever-so-slowly, leaving a hot yet pleasurable pain to trail after.

He paused his movements on my back right below my waist and started kneading his thumbs into my muscles. As good as it felt, I wanted more. I wanted his hands all over me. I wanted to feel the electrical charge on my most private of places. He was in no rush to move his hands forward. Maybe he wanted me to beg. I have never begged for anything like this before. Could I pull it off? I had to try. I whimpered into his mouth but all I got was a slight squeeze from his hands. It was as if he were saying, "_You can do better than that._" I'd show him how much better I could do. I whimpered again but this one was laced with all the need, want, and sexual desire I had for him and he knew it the moment the hum from it met his lips. He dipped his hands into my panties and palmed my butt. The pins-and-needles effect from the electricity pulsed through my veins slowly, pleasurably, and coursed through every part of my body. We needed that last connection to make our bodies as one. I was becoming ravenous like a wild animal; I needed to feel him inside me. I needed to feel the exoticness of the electricity as it rocketed within me.

I dug my heels into his backside, trying to push his pants down, but it was a no-go. Thankfully, he understood what I wanted and in one quick, smooth motion, his pants were down. And he was . . . commando? Oh. My. God. In our escape from the FBI, I completely forgot to buy him a pair of boxer briefs. After the shock wore off, I was surprised to realize that I found it innocently sexy—he didn't even know about modern day under garments and I may never teach him. Thoughts of undergarments vanished instantly as I felt his arousal graze my sweet heat. At the contact, Andrew gasped and began murmuring quietly to me in Italian. I couldn't understand a word of what he was saying, but I could sense that they were tender words of love and adoration.

Slowly, torturously, Andrew teased the waistline of my panties, intentionally dropping his hands lower and lower with each pass. Just as I was about to rip my panties off myself, he lowered them down, stepped just far enough away that he was able to hold me up still while removing the last barrier between his powerful erection and my throbbing core. He looked into my eyes and I knew that there were no words, in any language, to express the depth of his love for me. I could only hope that he saw the same love and adoration on my face. With one last urgent kiss on the lips, he eased into me and my body was more than ready to accept him in. A guttural moan escaped his throat. The intensity and heat that I felt inside me made me limp and buzzing—literally—all at once. He nipped his way across my shoulder and up my neck, leaving a crackling trail in his wake. This was a pure ecstasy sundae with an erotic cherry on top. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the books behind me, savoring the pleasure of his mouth on my nipple and his erection moving within me. My back arched involuntarily, reveling in the agonizingly intense sensation of having Andrew rocking inside me, but I missed the contact with him. I leaned forward, wanting to restore contact to every millimeter of our skin and attacked his neck with a ferocity that must have caught him off guard. He groaned in pleasure but the force at which I moved forward was enough that it sent us falling back towards the bookshelf behind Andrew. We never broke contact, just allowed ourselves to slide to the ground, landing with me on top of Andrew, our connection never breaking.

I sat up, placed my hands upon his chest, and noticed that the electrical connection we had between us was now a brilliant blue. Him being inside of me, that final connection secure, caused the energy between us to shine brighter than anything else I'd ever seen. Every part of our touching skin was illuminated. I needed to feel his lips on mine again. I rested on him, our chests touching, and felt his erection slip out ever so slightly and heard the crackling of a . . . static charge? We looked at each other, astonished. Could it be? Andrew thrusted into me slowly and the crackling commenced, teasing me with the sensation of an orgasm with each spark. We both moaned in ecstasy while his thrusts grew faster, crackling and heating up inside me. It was pushing me off a cliff and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on—if I even wanted to hold on. Both of our grips were loosening on this cliff. The electricity shined brighter, the crackling grew louder, and the heat became more intense. We were losing our grip on this reality and soaring high into our own blissful cloud—our own form of Heaven. With one, final crackling thrust we let go and soared to our Heaven. All the love we had for each other spilled out. We were sweaty and panting but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his chest.

"Wow," I barely whispered. I might not be as sexy as Andrew with his provocative Italian words, but that was the best word I could come up with in my current state of bliss. Andrew only nodded as he stroked my back gently, adoringly, and I could feel his mouth lift into a smile. I lay wrapped up in his arms, my hands slowly tracing lines around his chest, his throat, and his incredibly chiseled jaw line. In my wildest imagination I never would have dreamed that being with Andrew could have been so earth-shatteringly amazing. I guess I'd always thought that sex was hyped up and overrated. Maybe it was to most people, but for Andrew and me it was something so amazing and beautiful that I actually felt like our souls had intertwined.

"I feel it too, Ella." Andrew spoke into my hair after hearing my throughts. "I sense a connection that is far greater than two lovers coming together. I feel like you're a part of me now, a vital part that fills me with love and light and goodness."

I picked my head up and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Andrew." The words felt so right coming out of my mouth. It did, however, surprise me for a second that I was able to say it so freely and not fumble over the words. Andrew was obviously listening to those thoughts because he suddenly beamed with pride, a smile pulled at his lips. In response, I cupped his face in my hands then showered it with kisses. He let out a laugh as I told him how much I loved all the parts of his face that I was kissing. He ran his fingertips up and down my back before finally settling one hand on the back of my neck and the other in my hair. He slowly pulled me down for a kiss but I startled him by nipping at his lips. The shocked look on his face turned into an incredibly sexy, wicked grin. He crashed his lips to mine and the electrical current brightened again. I was so caught up in our kissing that I didn't even realize Andrew was rolling us over so I could be underneath until I felt my head land on something hard.

"Ow!" I cried out. Andrew reached for the object under my head and went to throw it. It was the book had fallen off the shelf earlier. Realization dawned on me; my memory was coming back as to why we were even in this position. I caught the title of the book, _Timeless_. Though the title wasn't what I had been looking for, something told me we needed to open it.

"Wait!" I barely choked out. "I think we need to read that."


End file.
